Dimples on the outer surface of golf balls are known to have a significant effect on the aerodynamic forces acting on the ball during flight. For example, the dimples on a golf ball create a turbulent boundary layer around the ball. The turbulence energizes the boundary layer and helps it stay attached further around the ball to reduce the area of the wake. This greatly increases the pressure behind the ball and substantially reduces the drag. Dimples also contribute to the overall aesthetic appearance of the ball. Based on the role that dimples play in aesthetics and aerodynamic characteristics of golf balls, golf ball manufacturers continually seek to develop novel dimple patterns, sizes, plan shapes, volumes, cross-sections, etc. Thus, the present invention is directed to a golf ball having uniquely shaped dimples that provide the ball with enhanced aesthetics and unique aerodynamic properties.